


Sugar

by battyMadison



Series: Sugar [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Canonical Age Difference, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Lecter in Love, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Ten years before canon, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Mess, cop! Will Graham, doctor! Hannibal Lecter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Will Graham no sabe qué hacer: ya no es un policía, el seguro médico no quiere pagarle lo que le debe por su hombro, y su vida no tiene camino... hasta que conoce al doctor Hannibal Lecter, quien amablemente le resuelve algunos problemas. Una cosa lleva a la otra y sin saber cómo se ha convertido en un sugar baby, pero ¿podrá aceptar eso?--Cerca de 10 años antes del canon, un Will de 24 años conoce a un Hannibal de 38 que no tiene vergüenza en convertirse en su sugar daddy. Un poco de complicaciones, humor y por supuesto hannigram!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Sugar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715695
Comments: 17
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Apenas se despierta en la mañana sintiendo el hombro adolorido, Will Graham sabe que será uno de esos días de mierda en los que sería mejor volver a taparse y fingir estar muerto. Lamentablemente no puede darse ese lujo así que apaga la alarma del viejo reloj digital, tratando de que sus ojos se queden abiertos, mientras baja un pie descalzo al suelo.

Craso error.

Sabía que la indulgencia de Buster la noche anterior, luego de romper la bolsa de snacks con forma de huesos que compró hace unos días, le iba a costar caro: ahora tiene vómito de perro en su talón. Con un demonio, piensa resignado, levantándose con cuidado y equilibrándose en el otro pie hasta llegar al baño con la esperanza de que una ducha empiece a arreglar el día.

Ignora el ruido que hace la llave de la pequeña tina al gotear, sabe bien cómo arreglarla pero no ha tenido tiempo ni ánimo para hacerlo. Se baña rápido, con el mensaje de no gastar agua innecesaria y se viste con la ropa vieja que al menos está limpia.

Vuelve a su dormitorio y recoge el teléfono móvil recién cargado, viendo que ya son las 8:30 horas y que su agente del seguro lo espera puntual en media hora.

Si Will hubiese sabido el show que era que le devolvieran lo gastado en la operación luego de que lo acuchillaran, entonces no habría postulado a la policía. Como cada día, piensa en cuánto la jodió al no quedarse en el pántano en Nueva Órleans, arreglando botes.

Su bus se topa con tráfico letal y llega 15 minutos tarde. La ejecutiva, Jennifer Sonda, lo mira con cara de pocos amigos, lo que no es ayudado por la incapacidad de Will de no rehuir la mirada y tener su rostro pegado en una expresión de desagrado.

Siente el dolor de cabeza comenzar cuando la mujer le repite por tercera vez que—: No señor Graham, el seguro no compensa gastos por un ataque laboral de ese tipo. Caídas, choques, siniestros, pero no lo que sufrió usted. Lo lamento.

—Señorita —dice, en el tono más tranquilo que puede haber, simulando una semi sonrisa—, necesito del dinero. Estoy fuera de la policía y lo del cheque no me durará otros dos meses.

—Lo lamento, señor Graham —le vuelve a decir la agente—. Esto sale de nuestro manos, lo más útil que podría sugerirle es judicializar su caso.

Claro, claro, porque tiene tanto dinero en estos momentos como para pagar un abogado con el fin de conseguir más DINERO. Por dios. Frunce los labios y vuelve a fingir una sonrisa, despidiéndose de manera seca.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

No tiene ni siquiera familia a la que le pueda pedir dinero y las deudas de la universidad le impiden pensar en pedir otro préstamo. Tampoco es como si tuviera tantos gastos, claro, son solo él y Buster, pero no le gusta la incertidumbre de no saber si podrá pagar la renta de su estúpido y pequeño departamento (traumas de una niñez con precariedad económica).

Pensar que hace unos meses creía que podría juntar lo suficiente para comprarse un auto. Tan ingenuo.

Cabizbajo camina por la acera, las manos en los bolsillos mientras va hacia el hospital. Necesita que le den nuevos calmantes porque el paquete se le acabó y sabe qué le costará dormir por el entumecimiento en su hombro.

Si hubiese disparado haciendo uso de lo que le enseñaron en la escuela policial, no habría recibido una estúpida acuchillada. No lo habrían mirado aún más extrañados en la comisaría y menos aún lo habrían despedido, bueno, “dado de baja”, si tan solo hubiese cumplido con su deber.

Pero claro, su empatía de mierda se hizo la estrella de esa noche, dejando al ladrón atacarlo como si nada. Si su compañero no hubiese estado con él quizás ni siquiera podría estar recordando el momento.

En la entrada al recinto recuerda cuánto detesta estos lugares y piensa que al menos no lo mandaron al psiquiatra después del ataque (claro, demasiados apurados con pegarle una patada en el trasero al loquito Graham).

Camina hacia la farmacia donde empieza el nuevo juego de sí, necesito mi antiinflamatorio por favor. Debe llevar más de 10 minutos discutiendo con el enfermero por problemas con su receta, cuando una voz profunda y masculina los interrumpe—: Ronald, ¿qué ocurre?

Will se gira y se encuentra con un hombre vestido con bata médica, cabello café claro y peinado hacia el lado, pómulos altos y unos intensos ojos color marrón. El doctor lo observa con una suave sonrisa—: ¿Tiene la receta a mano? —pregunta.

Will cabecea, pasándole el papel medio arrugado—. Sé que la fecha dice que podía retirarlos hasta ayer, pero se me enredaron los días —suspira, sabiendo que se ve extremadamente patético pero demasiado desesperado para que le importe—, y necesito los medicamentos.

El doctor observa el documento, levantando la vista y diciendo—: Señor Graham, por lo que leo. Lamento decirle que está prohibido entregar fármacos con recetas vencidas.

 _Oh dios_ , de verdad siente que se pondrá a llorar, esto no puede salir peor. El médico, en cuya bata se lee Hannibal Lecter, prosigue—, pero podría hacerle un rápido diagnóstico y darle una nueva prescripción.

Sus ojos se abren grandes y el sí está a punto de salir de su boca cuando recuerda que NO TIENE DINERO. Niega con la cabeza sabiendo que sus labios casi hacen un puchero—. Es muy amable doctor, de verdad, pero una consulta está fuera de mis prioridades en este momento.

El médico sonríe sin mostrar sus dientes y pasándole una mano por la espalda, dándole un pequeño empujón, empieza a guiarlo por el pasillo, enfermero y farmacia olvidados—. No se angustie, señor Graham, mi deber profesional es ayudarlo. Si me puede contar lo que le pasó al menos, eso no cuenta como una consulta.

Will lo mira sin poder leerlo bien, algo extraño para su desorden, pero bueno, la necesidad. Le explica con pocos detalles su labor policial, el ataque y el hombro que—, me molesta en las noches, se entumece y pareciera que el músculo se contrae porque no puedo moverlo.

El doctor lo mira serio—. Permítame por favor acompañarme a mi consulta, sin promesas de atención ni cargos.

Ay la necesidad. Asiente sin mirarlo a los ojos, siguiéndolo por el pasillo hasta una puerta blanca en la que se puede leer en un recuadro dorado HANNIBAL LECTER.

El médico lo hace entrar a su oficina muy de matasanos: un escritorio con un computador, una mesa con dos sillas y una camilla de atención. Pero todo elegante, con dos cuadros de arte clásico y fuera de las condiciones económicas que tiene Will y que seguramente tendrá toda su vida.

El doctor le hace un gesto con la mano para que se siente en la camilla—. Permítame revisarle el hombro, tengo dudas con su movilidad y quisiera cerciorarme de que no necesite terapia muscular.

Will traga audiblemente, subiéndose incómodo al colchón blanco y viendo el gesto que hace el doctor, con dedos temblorosos se saca la camisa, quedando solo con una camiseta sin mangas que sabe, tiene un agujero en su clavícula (¡por qué su destino confabula para hacerlo pasar por tantas vergüenzas!).

Las manos del médico son profesionales al tocar su piel, tantear la cicatriz y el músculo, flexionando su brazo arriba y abajo—. No tiene problemas de movilidad pero sí está un poco apretado. Le recetaré unos calmantes y unos medicamentos para darle más fluidez a sus movimientos.

Asiente, contento de que por fin algo salga bien, mientras se abrocha su camisa a cuadros. Se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio, viendo al doctor teclear concentrado—. De verdad que me ha sido de mucha ayuda, ya me veía teniendo que comprar por internet las pastillas.

La mirada del médico deja la pantalla para posarse en él—. No tiene que agradecérmelo, señor Graham, como le he dicho, me es grato poder ser de apoyo. Pero ahora dígame, ¿su estrés no se debe solo a no poder conseguir estos fármacos, o me equivoco?

Y Will mantendrá por el resto de su vida que no sabe la razón que lo lleva a confesar todo. Puede que haya sido la soledad, no tener ningún amigo con quien hablar de sus problemas; el agobio económico que le causa pesadillas; su desorden empático, sintiéndose más presente que nunca ante tanta confrontación social que ha pasado; y, por supuesto, los ojos marrones que lo miran con tanta atención, casi hipnotizando su confianza.

Le cuenta de sus problemas, manos temblando en su regazo, sobre cómo se siente sin propósito al no poder seguir siendo policía, que no sabe si sirve o no en esta sociedad que le hace sentir tanto pero que lo aliena desde que nació. Sobre no saber si podrá llegar a fin de mes, que ha estado buscando otros trabajos pero que ha fallado en cada entrevista laboral.

Cuando termina, su pecho pareciera desinflarse por primera vez desde que lo atacaron. El doctor lo mira serio, su rostro intenso cuando habla—. Le daré su prescripción, señor Graham, pero querría pedirle también su contacto, para poder seguir conversando en otra oportunidad.

¡Ay dios, el doctor lo debe ver suicida!

—No porque crea que pueda cometer algún acto bajo el estrés —añade el médico, seguramente notando el pánico en su rostro—, sino porque lo encuentro interesante y no quiero perder la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

_Oh._

¿Está acaso flirteando con él?

Cabecea como un idiota, mientras le dicta su teléfono al buen doctor quien después imprime la receta, pasándosela en sus manos—. Espero que le sea de utilidad, me permití anotarle la farmacia donde debería ir a conseguir sus medicamentos. Tengo convenio con esta.

Vuelve a asentir como un imbécil, dándole un apretón de manos que el doctor con un encanto digno de otra época, aprovecha para depositarle un casto beso en el dorso—. Espero que nos podamos encontrar de nuevo, señor Graham.

¡Sí estaba flirteando con él!

-

-

-

Sale del recinto con un nuevo espíritu y caminando con la cabeza en alto. No solo ahora tendrá sus fármacos que, costosos, al menos le permitirán pasar una noche durmiendo, sino que también se ligó sin saber cómo a un médico muy fuera de su esfera, años luz mejor dicho. Todo pómulos marcados, acento europeo y cuerpo fuerte y alto.

Sino fuera porque es un desastre en general y está en uno de sus peores momentos, podría creer que el médico lo llamará pronto, pero mientras avanza por la calle, más se hace a la idea de que el doctor recapacitará de su hora de locura y botará a la basura el papel donde tomó sus datos.

En la farmacia entrega la hoja y espera, sacando su tarjeta de débito y recordando si tiene o no saldo o si ya empezará a ocupar su línea de crédito (espera sinceramente que no), pero cuando está listo para pagar, la químico farmacéutica lo mira extrañada y le dice—. Nuestro convenio con el doctor Lecter agrega el pago, señor.

¡Oh, por dios! Y ese astuto médico no le dijo, pagándole de una los al menos $60 dólares que habría costado el paquete de medicamentos.

Llega a su departamento dejando la bolsa en la mesa de la cocina americana y se tira a su querido y viejo sillón, esperando a que Buster se le eche encima—. No creerás que seduje a un médico europeo —le cuenta a su perro mientras recibe muchos besos caninos—, ni yo sé cómo, debe tener algo con la desesperación y el patetismo.

Está terminando de hablar cuando suena el teléfono con un número desconocido. Por un momento piensa dejarlo así, temiendo que sean del seguro para una vez más rechazarle el dinero, pero finalmente se arma de valor y contesta.

—Señor Graham —el inconfundible acento del doctor se escucha por el auricular—. Espero no molestarlo.

—No, para nada —responde rápido, parándose y botando al suelo a Buster quien lo mira ofendido.

—Pensé en llamarlo mañana para no verme empalagoso, pero bueno, en materias así es mejor tomar un curso directo —puede casi ver la sonrisa en la cara del otro hombre—. ¿Me acompañaría a cenar este viernes?

Se queda en silencio mirando a Buster en busca de ayuda pero su perro lo ignora y se pone a comer de su tacho. ¡Tendrá que responder por sí solo!—. No creo tener problemas —afirma, inseguro de lo que está pasando.

—Perfecto —la satisfacción en la voz del doctor es notoria—. Lo último y lo dejo en sus quehaceres, ¿podría comenzar a tutearlo?

Will cabecea, sintiéndose de nuevo como un imbécil cuando se da cuenta de lo que hace, apurándose en contestar—. Por supuesto.

-

-

-

Will tiene dos trajes por decirlo elegantes y que son los que ocupaba cuando iba a la corte por algún caso. Cree que ambos no deberían ser alternativa para su cita con el buen doctor pero, considerando su cuenta bancaria, son lo único que hay.

Elige el más oscuro, camisa blanca y chaqueta gris que aunque lo hace ver como un profesor de colegio, al menos le entra mejor. Sus pantalones son cafés y sus zapatos negros, con las suelas marcadas.

Se mira al espejo mientras se trata de peinar el cabello, sabiendo que apenas salga el viento arruinará todos sus esfuerzos. En la puerta y tras guardarse los documentos, mira serio a Buster, levantando la mano—. Pórtate bien —le dice y sintiéndose travieso agrega—, no me esperes.

Sale de su departamento en busca de un taxi para ir al maldito Four Season donde el doctor Lecter, Hannibal, reservó la mesa. Trata de no sudar cuando llega, caminando con pasos que espera se noten seguros y en la entrada le pregunta al maître por su ubicación.

El hombre, de una edad similar, mira su atuendo con lo que debe ser disgusto pero al observarle el rostro, Will siente que lo está juzgando. No es su culpa que la gente rica tenga su propio código de vestimenta diferente al de los mortales, piensa de malhumor, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde puede ver sentado al doctor.

Y verlo lo hace, manteniendo bien cerrada la boca. Y es que el doctor Lecter, Hannibal, viste un traje impecable de color marrón que hace juego con sus ojos y que, incluso, incluye un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Will cree estar metido en una comedia romántica.

Tratándose de un caballero, cuando Hannibal lo nota acercarse se para para moverle la silla, sonriendo ante su gracias (y si Will ahora está todo sonrojado es meramente porque el aire acondicionado no funciona tan bien para lo que se está pagando).

—Ya me has revelado tu situación actual —comienza a decir el doctor al sentarse, levantando un menú y pasándole el otro—, pero cuéntame más ¿qué estudiaste?

Will observa la tabla de comidas y nota que no llevan precio lo que significa que todo lo que hay debe ser extremadamente caro. Se muerde el labio inferior, un poco preocupado, pero tratando de ser ameno mira a Hannibal—. Ciencia forense con un minor en psicología.

Los ojos de Hannibal parecen iluminarse—. Debió ser un desafío para tu empatía estudiar un sistema social de ese tipo.

No puede no fruncir el ceño. Claro, ahora entiende, toda esta maquinación debe ser una treta para lo que quieren todos los matasanos de él: estudiarle el cerebro—. No encuentro como tema agradable de conversación mi desorden el que, además, no te he mencionado.

Hannibal lo mira con congoja en sus facciones, casi sin moverlas—. No quería ofenderte. Permíteme dar vuelta la tabla, pregúntame lo que quieras —pero antes de que Will pueda hablar lo detiene—, y permíteme recomendarte el pato con la salsa inglesa, no te arrepentirás.

Ni sabiendo la mitad de lo que contiene el menú, asiente—. Aunque está clara tu profesión, no pude no notar que tu consulta era diferente a cualquier otra a la que he entrado. ¿Tienes una pasión por el arte, no?

Hannibal sonríe con misterio—. Así es, pasé mis años de estudio en Europa manejando mis debilidades artísticas; la música, la pintura y el dibujo.

—Así lo creí. Tu caligrafía además es espléndida, muy diferente a los profesionales de tu gremio —sonríe, aprovechando de beber una copa del vino que ya llegó a la mesa.

La conversación fluye de maravillas: Hannibal proviene de Lituania, donde además es un conde, tiene 38 años (¡le lleva por 14!), se maneja en los círculos sociales altos y está pensando en cambiar su especialización por la psiquiatría. Will también le cuenta de sí mismo, sobre su amor por los perros (le muestra fotos de Buster) y por la pesca y el aire libre, y de que está considerando seriamente salir de acá y probar suerte en el FBI.

—Serían muy útiles tus habilidades, no me imagino que pudieran rechazarte —contesta Hannibal de manera segura, generando un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Eso espero. Pero primero tengo que resolver mis asuntos antes de postular a la agencia —dice con pragmatismo.

Tras terminarse el postre, un tiramisú exquisito que Will había mirado en menos por su diminuto tamaño, Hannibal le detiene la mano a la hora de pagar—. Yo te invité Will, déjame hacerme cargo.

Y bueno, esas palabras no deberían ser tan jodidamente sexys pero para alguien quien siempre debe resolver todo y cada uno de sus problemas, lo son. Asiente aturdido, viendo la tarjeta negra de Hannibal pasar por el dispositivo electrónico. Cuando se levantan para marcharse, el doctor lo guía con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda y en la salida, con el viento golpeándolos, le consulta al oído si prefiere que lo lleve de regreso.

Will no suele hacer estas cosas. Tener citas y salir, relacionarse con gente. De hecho, cree que no ha follado desde que ingresó a la policía.

Pero aquí tiene a un hombre que lo ha mirado toda la noche como si lo estuviera devorando. Y es inteligente y divertido y magnífico y guapo, todo lo que siempre pensó que no podría tener. Así que sintiéndose más que un poquito valiente y cachondo, solo responde—. Podríamos ir a tu casa.

Cree que morirá del bochorno al sentirse tan atrevido y directo, tan diferente a cómo es siempre, pero el casto beso que le deposita en la mejilla Hannibal lo tranquiliza, más todavía sus palabras de aceptación.

Qué bueno que le dijo a Buster que no volvería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más citas y Will se entera que tiene sugar daddy! Además, la feliz resolución.

En meros segundos en los que Will no sabe ni cómo llegaron al dormitorio, Hannibal lo tiene contra la cama. Ahí lo besa como si fuera un mandato y sin ni un remordimiento le rompe la camisa barata hasta dejarlo solo en su ropa interior.

—Hannibal —gime con reproche, pero se deja hacer cuando el doctor se saca la ropa, pudiendo ver el vello en su torso y músculos suaves. Así el doctor le dedica una mirada con una intensidad increíble que casi cree que debería asustarlo pero que solo lo hace cerrar los ojos y querer que se lo folle ahora, ya.

—Eres exquisito —exclama Hannibal en un tono profundo, poniéndose encima y sacándole la camiseta, dejándolo así solo en sus bóxers oscuros que ya están humedecidos por el líquido que su hinchado pene no deja de botar. Emite un quejido, mordiéndose los labios mientras araña la espalda del doctor, abriendo sus piernas para apretar las caderas que lo empujan contra el colchón.

Siente un poco de vértigo cuando termina dado vuelta, su rostro contra una almohada suave, sintiendo las manos del doctor levantarle la cintura y acomodarlo como si fuera un muñeco hasta dejarlo con el peso en sus hombros y en sus rodillas. Ay dios, gime, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las mejillas todavía más calientes al sentir con la suavidad que Hannibal le baja la ropa interior, acariciando sus nalgas y muslos internos.

—Vamos, vamos —se queja, empujando una mano entre su vientre y el colchón, para tomarse a sí mismo y comenzar a masturbarse. Esto de no tener sexo hace tanto tiempo lo tiene por reventar, pero quiere venirse con Hannibal y sentirlo en su pasión.

Escucha detrás de sí su nombre y el sonido de una botella abrirse y luego un suave roce entre sus glúteos, un roce que continúa en un movimiento circular por el borde de su orificio hasta que uno de esos dedos penetra en su interior. Siente como su agujero se cierra y se expande, y los segundos se vuelven horas en su percepción mientras Hannibal lo coge con tres de sus dedos.

Maúlla una letanía de por favor, moviendo sus caderas contra esa maldita mano, hasta que el doctor abandona las caricias en su culo, alejándose. Will lloriquea un poco más, levantando y bajando sus caderas, apretando la base de su pene para no venirse. Mira por sobre el hombro y tiene que cerrar nuevamente los ojos cuando se topa con Hannibal masturbándose mientras se pone un condón, volviendo a tomar su cintura.

Will se acomoda mejor, abriendo aún más sus piernas e irguiendo el culo al sentir la cabeza del miembro del doctor besar su agujero humedecido para comenzar a entrarlo. La penetración es deliciosa, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que duela un poco, y lo suficientemente lenta como para que Will quiera vivir eternamente con esa exquisita polla en su interior.

Pierde la noción del tiempo mientras Hannibal se le monta en la espalda, hundiéndolo y besándole el cuello, mordiendo la piel y dejándole una seguidilla de marcas. Will imita el movimiento de sus caderas, no pudiendo encontrar la fuerza contra el colchón para penetrarse como quiere, hasta que el doctor se sienta en cuclillas, atrayéndolo hacia sí y dejándolo sentado en su regazo.

—Oh dios, Hannibal —gime, echando hacia atrás la cabeza, hacia el cuello de Hannibal, comenzando a subir y bajar, apoyándose con sus muslos en los que está sentado. Las manos del doctor se aprietan en sus costados; una queda en su cintura, ayudándolo con el vaivén, mientras que la otra la sube para juguetear con sus pezones.

—Así, así está tan bien —murmura, cerrando los ojos, una mano en su miembro, masturbándose al compás de su movimiento, y la otra apretando la mejilla de Hannibal hasta acercarlo lo suficiente para compartir un húmedo beso. Así se viene, arqueándose hacia atrás, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de la penetración, ahogando el gemido contra la mejilla del doctor y sintiéndolo venirse en su interior, llenando el condón que los separa.

Cae hacia delante en la cama como si le hubiesen cortado los tirantes, sin importarle la humedad en su vientre. Cierra los ojos y no sabe nada más que la sonrisa satisfecha que debe portar su rostro.

-

-

-

Despierta en las sábanas más suaves que su cuerpo ha sentido. Quiere cosérselas y que nunca lo abandonen. Se estira, buscando el calor del cuerpo de Hannibal y nota que está solo en la cama. Murmura su nombre adormilado, comenzando a sentir un exquisito dolor en su culo y en sus caderas, signos de una noche bien pasada.

Sonríe como un idiota, recordando su impresión al ver el elegante Bentley del doctor y luego su mansión. Aún no puede creer que esta semana se volvió tan buena de la nada. Sintiéndose como un chiquillo, se sienta en el colchón, buscando sus bóxer y su camiseta, pero al no hallarla no le queda de otra que ponerse la camisa de Hannibal (porque la suya pasó a mejor vida y vamos, tampoco era como si la tela fuese de muy buena calidad).

Tras pasar por el gigantesco baño, encontrándose con cepillo de dientes y otros artículos de aseo, sale del dormitorio y se guía por el sabroso olor a desayuno, encontrándose con el doctor en la cocina como si fuera un chef. No debería ser tan sensual haciendo algo tan cotidiano, piensa Will, apoyándose contra la mesa de preparativos.

—Will —lo saluda Hannibal, mirándolo con esa intensidad de querer empotrarlo donde está parado. Debe ser la camisa.

—Hannibal —responde, y si deja caer más abierta la tela, moviendo su trasero contra el mueble hasta sentarse, bueno, nadie puede culparlo. Menos aun cuando en segundos tiene al doctor entre sus muslos besándolo apasionado.

Es un excelente desayuno.

-

-

-

Buster lo mira con juicio y ofensa, como si Will viniera de quizás qué lugar.

—No te debo explicaciones —murmura, pasando directo al dormitorio. Se acuesta en su cama y como si fuera un adolescente repasa cada minuto con Hannibal.

¿Podría ser esta su vida?

Toma su teléfono móvil y le manda un mensaje al doctor: “Muchas gracias por la velada. Espero que nos veamos pronto”. Se arrepiente al instante porque es lo mismo que le dijo cuando salió de su casa. Por qué no puede no ser tan torpe socialmente.

Pero la respuesta lo reconforta: “Estaba pensando en ti. Mis mayores ansias es que así sea, de hecho, me gustaría que vinieras a cenar hoy mismo, si puedes”.

Oh por dios, no es el único desesperado, piensa sonriendo como un bobo.

-

-

-

Las citas continúan, al igual que las veladas románticas en la casa del doctor.

Hannibal además se mete a resolverle el problema del seguro (“Will, créeme que me manejo en este tema. Mis abogados tomarán tu caso: un héroe de la policía a quien le han negado la salud”), logrando en meras semanas lo que Will no ha conseguido en seis meses. La magia de tener contactos y elocuencia.

Su pareja también es fan de otorgar regalos, descubre Will. Primero lo convence para recibirlos apuntando a Buster, quien los acepta sin reclamos (unos huesos caninos deliciosos al parecer y una cama que debe costar más que la de Will), y luego un cortavientos (“porque Will, te pegarás un resfrío”), y unos zapatos italianos cuyas suelas pueden durar mil años. A eso, se suma que siempre, pero siempre, le tiene comida preparada para que se la lleve e incluso una conversación favorita ha sido la de "Will, quizás necesitas una tarjeta de crédito, no tengo molestia en pedir una adicional".

No es hasta que Hannibal le está ayudando con el nudo Windsor del traje que le regaló el día anterior para acompañarlo a la ópera, meses después de su primer encuentro amoroso, que Will se percata de que al parecer tiene un _sugar daddy_.

Se congela con el rostro del doctor a centímetros, sintiéndose como un conejo inútil—. ¿Ocurre algo, Will? —le pregunta Hannibal, alejándose y estirándole la camisa, sonriendo amoroso al ver que le queda bien.

Sacude la cabeza, incapaz de revelar el pensamiento.

Pero entre más lo piensa mejor calza la idea: no recuerda haber pagado por algo que ha comido en cada salida que ha tenido con Hannibal, ni siquiera un agua mineral en el camino. Y bueno, aunque su médico se conserva muy bien, tan elegante y maravilloso, la diferencia de edad entre ellos es notoria, más porque si Will se afeitara parecería todavía ser un maldito puberto.

Es en la ópera donde su epifanía cobra fuerzas porque juega el papel de sexy acompañante, pese a que siente que su torpeza social e incapacidad para no incomodar a la gente lo han preparado para postular solo al papel de recluso ermitaño.

Así que se dedica a seguir a Hannibal tras un incómodo cóctel donde saludó a muchos caballeros y señoras que apenas y lo miraron. En sus butacas se permite tomar la mano del doctor, quien se gira y le besa la mejilla.

-

-

-

Después de darse cuenta en lo que ha caído, Will se siente increíblemente incómodo. Finge no estarlo cuando cena con Hannibal pero no puede evitarlo al recibir más obsequios, teniendo que negarse al recibir un reloj marca Rolex del año.

—No necesito uno, Hannibal —le dice, mirando hacia abajo y devolviéndole la caja. El doctor lo mira con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

—Will, es mi gran dicha poder darte cosas que aunque no necesites, sí quieres o te sirven —contesta, recibiendo de vuelta el regalo. Su expresión no cambia durante la cena ni tampoco cuando se van a dormir, sin hacer el amor.

Los días que siguen continúan bajo esa tensa calma y a diferencia de cómo ha sido, Will ahora prefiere quedarse en su departamento, recibiendo ahí a Hannibal solo dos días, incómodo también por lo poco que tiene en comparación con la vida que lleva el médico.

Es que, sinceramente, ¿qué podría querer alguien como Hannibal Lecter con un expolicía que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto como él? No tiene si quiera gracias sociales, solo un desorden empático que le impide desenvolverse como alguien normal.

La idea de que el doctor solo ha querido distraerse un rato, consiguiéndose un caso patético como él para hacerlo su _sugar baby_ sin consultarle bien, se le mete más y más en la cabeza. Hasta que le envía un mensaje a Hannibal diciéndole que le duele la cabeza y que no podrá verlo, se tira a la cama con Buster juzgándolo desde el suelo.

Pero claro, siendo su novio un doctor, a los minutos se encuentra recibiendo el timbre de la puerta.

Hannibal luce, bueno, preocupado. El cabello le cae por la frente y su boca forma una mueca que solo alguien que lo conoce bien reconocería. Will lo deja pasar, rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello, mientras se arrepiente de haberse puesto sus pijamas más feos luego de bañarse.

—Will —dice Hannibal, apoyándose en el mueble de su cocina americana en una postura muy extraña en él, tratando de parecer tranquilo—. Creí mejor venir hasta acá luego de recibir una excusa tan transparente de tu parte.

Will frunce los labios, sentándose en su pequeño sofá frente a Hannibal. Piensa en ofrecerle una de las malas cervezas que tiene en el refrigerador pero viendo que esto será una confrontación, prefiere ir al clímax—. Sé que no fue la mejor forma —responde, inquieto.

Si es posible, el rostro de Hannibal se vuelve aún más ineludible—. Si querías finalizar nuestra relación, me imagino que hay mejores métodos.

Abre bien los ojos, sorprendido—. No, por supuesto que no —es rápido en negar, levantándose y caminando hacia Hannibal—. Eres, bien, lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Entonces no entiendo tu conducta. Llevas semanas alejándote de mí, rechazando mis gestos. Si mi tradicionalismo te ha molestado-

Ahora es él quien hace una mueca, apretándose las manos e interrumpiéndolo—. Hannibal ¿tú sabes cómo es que siempre me das algo, o pagas por mí?

El doctor asiente, confundido, así que Will respira y continúa, sintiéndose como un idiota cada vez más—. Bueno, es que me he incomodado. Estás básicamente manteniéndome —dice al fin, suspirando—. Mírame, estoy cesante, apenas y viviendo del seguro médico, sin saber hacia dónde va mi vida, y tú pagas y pagas cosas por mí y te gastas una fortuna.

—Te he dicho que lo que gaste no es un problema para mí —responde crispado.

—¡Es el hecho, Hannibal! —enfatiza su nombre, desviando la mirada y dirigiéndose a la ventana, cualquier cosa que evite continuar esta discusión—. En tus reuniones, la ópera y todo eso, la gente me mira como si poco más estuvieras pagando por mi compañía. Y vamos, no siempre seré así de joven.

Escucha los pasos de Hannibal, hasta tenerlo al frente, sus ojos tan sonrientes como cuando cree saber un secreto—. Eres una criatura antisocial que asusta a mis contertulios con comentarios morbosos o demasiado inteligentes. Te miran porque te encuentran fascinante y estrambótico.

—Como si fuera parte de tu colección —contesta malhumorado.

Hannibal toma su rostro con suavidad, acariciándole la mejilla—, como si por fin haya encontrado a una pareja. ¿Me creerás que difícilmente llevo a alguien a esas citas en público? Oh, Will, si me he sobrepasado en mis acciones hacia ti, ha sido sin intención, más no puedo no querer darte todo lo que puedo, lo que sé que no necesitas pero qué si disfrutas.

—Pero Hannibal —dice, sin saber qué más añadir.

—¿Tan terrible es? Soy egoísta, Will, no lo negaré. Me hace sentir pleno y contento saber que estoy proveyendo por ti, que estoy entregándote algo que puede serte útil y hacer que pienses en mí, quizás tanto como yo en ti.

Y bueno, nadie lo ha querido de esa forma. Y bueno, nunca ha tenido tal nivel de seguridad en su vida, de saberse protegido y cuidado. Y bueno, aunque ve un oscuridad terrible en los ojos de Hannibal, algo que lo llama y lo paraliza, no puede negar que conecta y que es recíproca la necesidad.

Así que siente sus mejillas sonrojarse, no pudiendo no mirar al rostro que ha aprendido a amar—. No lo sé —murmura finalmente, levantando su mano y posándola por sobre la de Hannibal—. ¿Tal vez menos?

El doctor sonríe, esta vez con su boca, sus labios levantándose en las comisuras—. Por supuesto, mi amado —responde con resolución, antes de tomarle la boca.

Qué más puede hacer que aceptar, ¡si hasta Buster ya se acostumbró a la buena vida, después de todo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y fin! Espero que les haya gustado! Estoy trabajando en otras historias, aprovechando el teletrabajo jajaja
> 
> Espero también que sigan cuidándose y practicando el distanciamiento social <3

**Author's Note:**

> Cómo van esos distanciamientos sociales? Espero que bien, al igual que el teletrabajo que al menos para mí ha sido toda una experiencia jajaja  
> Esto tendrá su segunda parte con smut y Will siendo Will, y espero traerles pronto más para que conllevemos esta pandemia, mis amores <3


End file.
